


My Secret To You

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: -Yawn-, Chandlers Birthday, Dont get caught fuckin your girl in a jeep, Everyone is together and its cute, F/F, Fingering, In Duke's Jeep, Lies, Listening to Mean Girls on Broadway on repeat, Mac knows bro, McNamara wants in, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Tagging is always annoying, Tags are still better than the story., XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Is that why you smiled when you figured us out?"Freezing for a moment, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she gripped the door handle, swallowing before she sported her best smile, she replied over her shoulder,"That'll be my secret to you, Heather."





	My Secret To You

**Author's Note:**

> Character Basics:   
> To avoid confusion, 
> 
> Chandler:   
> Oldest
> 
> McNamara:  
> Second Oldest
> 
> Duke:   
> Third Oldest
> 
> Regina:   
> Youngest
> 
> *Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors* 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Almost being knocked off her feet, Heather turned to her side with wide eyes as she looked to see who had rammed into her. Feeling hands slide around her waist, a small smile curled at her lips as she smelt the familiar floral scent she learned to love. Blonde locks entered her peripherals and she couldn't stop the small chuckle that left her when the younger blonde nuzzled into her chest. 

Heather had been away for two weeks, the Heathers having taken the girl away for her birthday. Before she had been able to even try and buy Regina a ticket to join them, her girls were pushing her into the passenger seat before they drove off to the airport. Days had gone by and Heather had just looked at her phone half the time, smiling softly each time she had gotten a text message from Regina. Now, being able to look her precious girl in the eye, she couldn't stop herself as she slipped her hands up the blonde's sides, slowly coming to cup her face and connect their lips together. Heather hummed contently into the kiss as she began to feel the younger girl's hands grip her hips a little tighter. As they pulled away, Regina's near fragile tone almost had her 'aw'ing' the younger blonde as Regina pulled her into a hug, her head resting on the older strawberry blonde's shoulder. 

"I missed you." 

Running her hand through the girl's blonde locks, Heather nods her acknowledgment. Placing a small kiss on the younger junior's forehead, Heather pulled away to look back into Regina's sea green gaze, her silver eyes brightening as she saw the eyes she had been seeing in her dreams for the past two weeks. 

"I missed you too, Princess." 

Chuckling quietly, Regina was quick to hit Heather in the chest, rolling her eyes at the name Heather had bestowed upon her their very first night. A blush slowly came upon the girl's skin and Heather grinned as she took Regina's hand.

"Not in public. Jesus, Heather, what if-" 

"Jesus, hears?" 

Rolling her eyes, Regina leaned in closer to the junior, her eyes widening slightly with fake fear as she nearly whispered.

"No, worse. Pope Francis." 

Gasping with fake shock, Heather let out a laugh as she began to walk forward, taking Regina's hand as she strode forward. 

"You didn't scratch my car, did you?" 

The obnoxious voice was unmistakable. Rolling her eyes, Regina clenched her hand around Heather's a little tighter. Catching onto the girl's annoyance with Heather Duke, Chandler was quick to speak up, already not wanting to deal with such idiocy on her first day home. 

"Not like you'd be able to notice if she did-" 

"I would actually, I-" 

"You'll need a goddamn magnifying glass, Heather. Your eyes are so squinted it makes you blind, Jesus fucking Christ, go get your damn Jeep." 

Taking the keys from Regina's other hand, Heather threw them back over her shoulder, knowing he girl in green was always close in her shadow. She had no care as to whether or not she caught them, nor if the throw was anywhere near her. 

Frowning at the spectacle, McNamara watched on in slight fear as she clutched the bags tighter, shaking a little with how heavy they were. Being forced to carry all three bags was definitely a hard feat, and none of the girl's seemed to realize until the young dirty blonde tripped on the wheel to one and then smacked the tile floor, the other two bags falling beside her. 

With Duke out of her line of sight, Heather was quick to turn around upon hearing the sound. Regina's eyes widened and she was quick to leave Heather's side, moving forward to help the older, yet childish girl. Picking up Heather's bag from McNamara's hold, Mac looked up with bright eyes, her body shaking in fear as Chandler slowly looked down at her. 

"T-Thanks.." 

She mumbled out to Regina before she slowly stood up, brushing off her light yellow sundress as she picked up her bag and Duke's suitcase. 

Heather frowned for a moment as Regina fell back next to her, her silver gaze dulling for a short moment before she rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"I-I got it, Heather-" 

"Give me your bag." 

Not wanting to argue with the Demon Queen, McNamara was quick to oblige, her hand shaking as she did so. Regina noticed and frowned for a moment, but hid it from both girls as Chandler turned to face her. 

"Now let's go." 

Although her voice was harsh, Regina smiled softly as she walked beside her girlfriend, smiling softly as she heard the sigh of relief behind them from the girl in yellow. 

* * *

 "F-Fuck.." 

On their way back home, Heather couldn't keep her hands to herself. They were in the backseat of Duke's neon green Jeep, and Heather's hand made its home beneath Regina's skinny jeans. 

The music upfront was deafening, bu the end of the ride Heather wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear properly. Despite the ringing that would greet her ears later, the small whine sounding against her neck forced her to pull the younger blonde closer to her as she continued to rub Regina over her bright pink panties. She could feel the girl getting wetter by the second and she hummed contently ass Regina pushed her head further into her neck. Kissing the younger blonde's head, Heather slowly brought her fingers beneath Regina's underwear, being sure to be as slow as she could possibly be, wanting to at least torture the younger girl to some extent. When Regina's hips gently bucked against her hand and the whine sounded against her skin, she groaned softly as she gave the girl what she wanted. Heather's fingers were soon rubbing Regina's clit at a gentle pace. The small gasps coming from the girl resting her head down on her only drove her on. An urge to plunge her fingers into the girl's drenched cunt played through her mind, but was quickly discarded the minute she heard the music get turned down and McNamara turned around. 

"So, I'm thinking about taking us out to dinner." 

McNamara's and Chandler's eyes connected and Heather kept her hand almost as still as possible as McNamara smiled at her. The younger girl's eyes hadn't roamed, they just rested on Heather's own silver gaze. Regina had opened her eyes, fear lining them as she swallowed harshly, her scared green gaze catching McNamara's for a short moment. 

It wasn't long till the dirty blonde in yellow widened her eyes and had the urge to apologize. Her eyes connected with where Heather's hand was and she looked between the two for a short moment, her eyes showing all kinds of scared and sorry. Heather's silver eyes slowly glazed over in fear, that was until McNamara did the unthinkable.

_She simply smiled._

"Where?" 

Chandler kept her voice steady, slowly calming down as Mac turned around, clearly giving the two their privacy. 

She hadn't yelled. She hadn't screamed. Heather pursed her lips for a moment as she looked down at Regina. The younger blonde simply pushed her head back into Heather's neck, her legs parting slightly, urging the older girl to continue. 

When McNamara replied, the radio slowly went up a little more. Despite the dirty blonde's ditsy appearance, she was far from stupid. She was one to cover for others and take hints. When she turned around and saw the two girls, for a moment she wanted to yell out and apologize, but bit her tongue and realized that the two girls hadn't seen each other for two weeks. A small smile curled at her lips as she replied. 

"Olive Garden?" 

"Oh my god, yes! I've been craving their bread sticks." 

Looking away from the road for a minute, Duke caught Mac's eyes, a grin on her face as she turned back to look at the highway ahead of them.

Nodding her head, Chandler slowly began to rub Regina again, the younger blonde's eyes rolling to the back of her head as she let out a soft sigh. 

"Fine, now turn the radio back up." 

Mac was quick to listen to the older Heather's command. Her eyes brightened a little as she relished in the small victory over where they were going to eat. A small alarm sounded throughout her system, but she was quick to silence it as she turned to look out the window, slowly beginning to lose herself in the song. 

"Jesus..." 

Heather mumbled as she kissed Regina's head. The younger girl was moving her hips against the older junior's hand, a little too drastically if Heather might add. She was close, Heather knew that as much as she felt the younger girl take hold of her hand, her whines growing louder in Heather's ear. Humming back quietly, Heather's free hand entwined their fingers together on her lap as she quickened her pace on Regina's clit. If it wasn't for the blasting music up front, Heather would've never had heard the end of it from Duke. 

Feeling Regina lock her hand in a death grip, the girl pushed her head against Heather's neck in a loud whine, whimpers following after as her hips began to buck involuntarily against Heather's fingers. Resting her head down on Regina's, Heather simply helped her girlfriend through her orgasm. When Regina began to whine a little too loudly against her, Heather felt the girl's free hand grab her wrist, a small laugh leaving the younger blonde as she pulled the older junior's hand out of her pants.

"Fuck.. S-Stop, Jesus.." 

Chuckling at the younger girl, Heather slipped her fingers into her mouth, her other hand untwining with Regina's so the younger blonde could button her pants back up. Humming quietly against the older girl, Regina brought her feet up onto the seat beside them, coming to lay herself on Heather, her head rested in the crook of the older strawberry blonde's neck. 

"Satisfied?" 

Nodding her head against Heather's neck, Heather didn't stop the snicker that left her as she ran her hand through the girl's hair, kissing her before she adjusted herself. Getting comfy beneath the younger blonde, Heather smiled as Regina snuggled into her as best as she could. Soon, it wasn't long till their eyes closed and they fell into a combined state of bliss. 

* * *

Sitting at the table with one leg crossed over the other, Heather smiled as Regina poked her side, jumping a little at the sudden action.

"So, I was thinking about that party that Kyle wanted us to go to, and I don't think we should go to it." 

McNamara shrugged at Duke's words, knowing that they really didn't have much of a choice. Heather normally always chose what they were doing, if she wanted them to go to the party, they would be going to that damn party. 

Looking over from her small poke fight with Regina, Heather shrugged, which surprised McNamara. Taking the last bread stick from the basket, Chandler dipped it into her soup before responding. 

"I've heard all of his parties are shit, so." 

Regina nodded next to Heather and picked her fork up to continue her meal. 

"They are. I've been to a few." 

Listening on, McNamara slowly stood up. Pushing her chair in, the younger girl was shaking a little as she picked up her small purse. Heather noticed the younger girl shaking and offered her a small smile as she spoke. 

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom." 

Nodding, each girl acknowledged her then returned to their meals, aside from Chandler. The oldest out of them stood up, taking her napkin off of her lap and placing it on the table as she looked at McNamara, clearly knowing that something was bothering her. 

"I'll join you." 

Mac looked at Chandler for a moment as they began to walk away from the table, shaking just a little more. 

* * *

Entering the bathroom, the minute they knew they were alone, Heather's arms wrapped around Chandler and she pulled the older girl close, nearly crying into her blouse as she spoke. 

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

Pulling her away from her, Heather smiled softly as she looked back into Mac's scared blue eyes. 

"You're alright, Heather. You didn't kno-" 

"But I should've!" 

Arching a brow at how assertive the younger girl had become, Heather frowned as she watched the frustration leave Mac's eyes, just to be replaced by fear.

"Heather.." 

Mac turned her back on the older girl, looking into the mirror at herself. Heather caught her eye and frowned. Seeing the younger girl blush in the mirror, Heather felt her heart crack as she nodded her head for a short moment, rubbing Mac's back as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Sunshine.. I truly am." 

Nodding her head, Mac slowly ran a napkin under her eyes, fixing her makeup here and there as she tried not to catch Heather's gaze once more. Composing herself as all Heathers learned to do, she turned to look at Heather, a smile on her face. Being caught off guard, Chandler knew there was more behind those bright blue eyes that Mac didn't want her to see. 

"Don't be. You two are cute. I'm glad you're together." 

Slowly walking towards the door, Chandler raised a brow. 

_Oh?_

"Is that why you smiled when you figured us out?" 

Freezing for a moment, Mac felt a shiver run down her spine as she gripped the door handle, swallowing before she wore her best smile and replied over her shoulder. 

_"That'll be my secret to you, Heather."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 6:12 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 7:07 PM


End file.
